Consistently Changing
by Steampunk Kid
Summary: BOYS and GIRLS in the maze. Joan is a Glader and has come to accept the Maze as her home. She has a good life and she is happy. However, it couldn't last as a new Glader arrives a year after Joan. This new Glader, Thomas, brings about change and an idea Joan never realized she was afraid of: life outside the Maze! Trouble begins to brew and Joan must decide who she is loyal to.
1. 1- Vital Information

Vital Information

"Noo!" She screamed as she was shoved into the elevator. She hurled around and lounged for the door, to have it slam in her face.

The elevator was plunged into darkness. All that could be heard was her unsteady breathing. She slowly backed away from the doors. Her face damp with sweat, her head hurt with the stress. Her eyes were wide with fear. She felt around the ground with her hands until she maneuvered into a corner. She sat down with her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her head on her knees.

"My name is Joan Adders. I was betrayed by my brother and I'm going into the maze. I know the way out, I have to remember!" She grit her teeth and closed her eyes.

A rumbling sound slowly grew in volume until the entire chamber shook. Then the entire elevator began to lift. Joan knew what was coming. She let out a whine before focusing on her mission.

"My name is Joan Adders. I was betrayed, betrayed! By my own brother and I'm going into the maze. I know the way out, I have to remember! My name is Joan Adders…" She continued reciting the vital information over and over out loud. She hugged her legs tighter, "I'm gonna forget! I'm gonna forget! No, no! My name is…"

A sudden hiss of air made Joan stop midsentence and throw her head back. There was a dim light shining from above but that wasn't causing the hiss. The gas had been released.

"No, no, no!" Joan stood and ran towards the doors. She threw her fists at the immoveable exit. "You can't do this! I know your watching! Don't do this! Please!" Any second the elevator would be consumed by the gas and then… "You know this isn't right!" She screamed before pushing herself away and returning to her monologue. "There is an exit! They have to leave the maze! Sector seven! Gotta remember! My name is Joan Adders…"

With a loud hiss the elevator entered into the large cloud of gas. Joan held her breath, despite knowing nothing would help. After barely a minute Joan coughed and sucked into much needed air along with the gas.

"My name is Joan Adders!" She shouted as loud as she could. "I was betrayed by my own kin. I'm being forced into the maze because I stood up against this cruelty! I know the way out. It's through Sector Five and…" A jolt knocked her off her feet and she landed on her bottom with a grunt. "No, no, not sector five it was sector seven and my name is Joanne. No, no it's Jo…Jesse?" Her eyes shot open and she stared at the doors.

"Where am I going?" She looked upward as the elevator began to accelerate in speed. "What is this place?" Something was wrong, she knew that but she couldn't recollect what exactly it was.

A loud screech made her cover her eyes as the elevator grinded to a halt. It hit something above her, making her fall backwards and hit her head against the wall and then there was silence.

Red dim lights flashed all around. A second passed before the lights turned green and then off. Her hands gripped the grated floor below her. She was growing nervous. Breath in. Breath out. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't know whether to be afraid, happy, or sad. So she sat and she waited.

She didn't need to wait for long as the roof opened up and the entire chamber was instantly drowned in blinding sunlight. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"It's another girl." Someone's voice said, it was coming from the bright light above her.

"Finally!" A female voice spoke with a sigh of relief.

She pushed herself up and tried to focus on the speaker. Several dark shapes circled around her. Still nothing was in focus.

She closed her eyes. "Too bright." She mumbled.

"Seems the little lady has got 'genteel' eyes!" A different voice spoke, from behind her. Small chuckles and snorts alerted her to the presence of several people, maybe twenty, all around her.

The entire chamber shook as someone jumped in. Her eyes shot opened and looked straight at the person approaching.

Her eyes focused to see a dark skinned man approaching her. He looked to be around her age, late teens. He was bald and wore an off-white long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. There was a knife in a sheath attached to his brown belt.

At the sight of a weapon she took a step back, bent her knees a bit and raised her hands in defense.

"Oh! Looks like Missy here's gonna put up a fight!" A tall fair-skinned kid with long brown hair laughed and was soon joined by others.

"Someone better get Gally!" Another laughed.

She frowned, 'little lady' and 'Missy' didn't settle well with her. But then what would? What was her name?

"Why don't I know my own name?" She asked, staring at the young man before her.

The male kept his hands away from his weapon and slowly began to approach her. "That's normal for us!"

She shook her head and looked towards the floor. Something was bugging her. It was like there was someone inside her own head banging from inside a locked room, begging to get out! But how to open that door? She needed to remember, a sense of urgency pulsed through her body. What was her name? The only thing she could discover was a feeling of anger. Towards who? Someone. Someone had done something to her. Had tricked her?

Something warm touched her shoulder causing her head to jerk up. All she was thinking about was that someone had hurt her somehow and she was angry. She whipped out her hand and a loud smack sounded as she slapped at the person in front of her.

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **So this happened in one go. Basically I have 22 pages of this story idea written (I even have the ending written) and I thought I'd give it a go. I liked the movie The Maze Runner but I think it lacked in certain story elements. Needless to say I'll be changing a lot of things. So here's my version as well as my introduction to my OC.**

Yes, there are GIRLS and GUYS in my version. How do ya like them apples?

 **For those following my Merlin story I moved to a different house and in the process I lost my notes for the story! *cries* I've decided to put that story on hold until I find those notes!**


	2. 2- New Life

New Life

A gentle but consistent knocking is what startled her from her slumber. She groaned as she pushed herself off the cold ground and looked up from the pit.

Standing outside the bamboo stick door was a young girl with red soft curls sprouting from her green bandana. Her hazel eyes watched the other woman with caution. She wore a very dirty off-white dress that reached her knees with a green shawl that reached down to her brown boots.

"Good morning." She had a foreign accent. She crouched down and tilted her head, "I hope you slept well." She held a basket in her hands which she reached inside and pulled a green apple from. She reached through the bars and gave a gentle smile, "Breakfast?"

The other woman slowly approached the, obviously, younger girl. Gently, she retrieved the piece of fruit from the girl and examined the food before taking a bite. She sighed in pleasure and gave a warm smile to her provider.

"Thank you." Was the only thing she could think to say.

The young girl was quick to pull her arm back. However, once she heard the gratitude her eyes brightened. She hugged the woven basket to her chest and watched the other eat her food.

"I'm Abi." She announced.

The other, dark-haired, female paused in her eating. How was she to respond? She pulled the fruit away from her mouth and looked to the ground in dismay.

Abi seemed to sense her confusion. "That's alright if ya can't give me yours yet."

Her eyes perked up at this sentence. "What do you mean, not yet?"

Abi bounced on her haunches for a few seconds before setting the basket down. "I'm gonna let ya out." She paused when she reached the lock. "You're not gonna fight or run away, are ya?"

The other female shook her head, "No. I didn't mean to slap that guy earlier I was just confused about something."

Abi nodded slowly before undoing the lock and opening the door. She hesitated and then reached a hand towards her.

"Why don't you come on out then? I can explain more while we walk to the market."

The other gladly took her hand and with a huff she was out of the cold pit.

She was welcomed with a warm sight. She stood with her back facing one of the great walls. In front of her lay a grand grassy plain that looked ablaze thanks to the rising sun's rays. Birds chirped from the forest to her far left. To her extreme left she could see a single hut that abutted the tall wall.

Straight ahead, far away, was the only spot she could see where the walls did not meet. A single opening that lead to somewhere unknown. To her far right were more woods and seemed to dance in the morning breeze.

A well-trodden path stretched from their spot towards the center of life, the possible 'market' place. Dozens of young men and boys wandered about three different huts with a sense of order. Some carried shovels, baskets, while others carried food, meat and sticks.

The brown haired female watched the scene with fascination.

"What is this place?" she asked with wonder.

Abi picked up her basket, "We call it the Glade." She started down the path, "Let's go find Alby."

The older woman lingered behind as they made their way towards the market. She brought her arms to her chest as she rubbed her forearms and cast nervous glances towards any individual that looked their way.

"They aren't angry at me, are they?"

Abi glanced back towards her, "Why would they?"

"I slapped that guy across the face. He seemed rather important to you guys, especially since I was tackled to the ground shortly after that."

Abi kept walking at a leisurely pace. "Everyone understands its confusing when we first arrive through the box. Plus, Alby is fine now."

Her eyes widened, "You're taking me to him?"

Abi nodded, "He's the leader of the Glade. He can show you around while I get back to the fields." She pointed past the market to corn fields and small patches of farmed land that lay behind the huts. "Then tonight we'll throw a celebration for your arrival."

The girl chuckled, "For me?"

Abi smiled sweetly, "Of course! Everyone gets one!" She turned away, "It's something to make you feel at home."

She skipped to a halt before waving over to a particular group of young men by the first hut.

"Alby!" She called.

A young dark-skinned man turned away from a group of young boys to greet the two females as they approached. His eyes were brown and his mouth was opened in a seemingly genuine smile. The brown-haired woman stood a few inches taller than the man.

"Good morning, Greenie." One of the other boys next to Alby said. He had light brown skin and had dark eyebrows that made his eyes look small. He smiled in a friendly way.

Alby stepped forward and extended his hand, "Hope you had a good night's rest?"

Abi stood still, watching the entire exchange. She seemed to be waiting for something.

The newly elected 'Greenie' stared at the hand for a moment before reaching out her hand and cautiously began to shake the other's hand.

Abi gave a sigh of relief, "Well I'll be heading back to the fields then." She smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss." She turned and skipped away, humming a tone.

The woman watched the young girl skip away before turning back to face Alby. She gave a stiff nod and then crossed her arms over her chest.

Alby dismissed the boys behind him and motioned for her to follow him.

"Let me show you around."

She waited for him to take the lead before following slightly behind him to his right.

Alby smiled, "You seem very tense at the moment."

"I'm not completely certain if your angry at me for slapping you across the face." She waved to all around them. "Plus, I will admit I'm not sure who to trust here. Nothing is familiar to me."

Alby took to a path heading that lead away from the market and heading towards a large structure bordering the tree line. It appeared to be a large tree house with several ladders leading to many different levels, a total of four levels.

"Hope you aren't afraid of heights." Alby said before starting to climb a ladder.

The woman frowned, "I couldn't tell if I was or wasn't you even if I wanted to." She waited as Alby ascended to the first floor and then began her own climb.

Alby chuckled, "Don't worry." He began to climb the next ladder. "Everything's odd at first." He ascended the next. "But as you learn and grow here." He reached the top and waited as the woman followed behind him. "Once you learn your place here." He gaze turned to the view around them, "Things will sink in and you'll call this place home."

The woman's eyes widened as she cautiously walked towards the edge of the platform. She rested her arms on the railing and gazed around her.

The view was stunning. The sun had fully rising and the entire glade was springing with life. People lining up for breakfast, both young men and women. People were digging in the fields and walking through the corn fields. Others were tending to livestock. One man with long blonde hair was chasing a chicken through the breakfast line. Some men were building new huts while a group of young girls were sewing what looked like big blankets together.

"So what do you think?"

The woman looked down from their perch. It was higher than she originally thought. A drop might mean you survive but not without a serious injury. Still the feeling didn't disturb her.

She shrugged, "I think I'm not afraid of heights."

Alby laughed as he stepped forward and rested his arms on the railing. The woman could tell he respected her cautiousness as he kept his distance from her.

Alby nodded, "We have three rules here."

The woman stood up straight to lean against the railing and face the leader of the Glade.

Alby continued, "First, do your part. No time for any freeloaders." The woman nodded. "Second, never harm another Glader. None of this works unless we have trust." She raised an eyebrow but let the man continue. "Most importantly, never go beyond those walls." Alby turned and pointed to the one place where the walls were separate.

The woman's brow wrinkled, "Are there no exceptions?"

Alby tilted his head, "There are several different groups among the Gladers. Runners are the only ones allowed to leave the Glade and go beyond the walls. They are responsible for exploring the maze to see if there is a way out."

She stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "Simple. Which group am I in?"

Alby shook his head and gave a slight chuckle. "Alright, hold your horses, Greenie."

"My name isn't Greenie." The woman frowned. "At least that is not what I want to be called."

Alby shrugged, "Well be careful what you ask for. Some might resort to more unpleasant names. Anyways, The Choosing doesn't happen until tomorrow." Alby turned to leave but not before he clapped her on the shoulder. "Today is your day! Enjoy the free time you get. There'll be more than enough chores to keep you busy once tomorrow comes." He started to head down the ladder, "Now come, there's some people I want you to meet."

The woman rubbed her arm, still stinging from the clap it had received. She hesitated and then followed right behind the leader.

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Now from 22 pages written to 32! Ten pages in 2 days!**

 **Anywho, I'm enjoying myself. This, however, was a tough chapter to write because every single time I wrote 'the woman' I actually typed Joan! Gotta remember she doesn't remember! XD**

 **Basically I'm thinking of writing Joan's experience in the maze to then flash FORWARD a year to when Thomas will make his grand entrance! Only then will we see how these two worlds collide. Interested?**


End file.
